Just This Once
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Hermione is set to marry Ron, but has an intuition that her feelings for Minerva may be reciprocated, even if nothing could ever come of it. So, she goes to Hogwarts one summer evening to see the Headmistress, and find out if she's right. MM/HG Rated M for a reason...


**Well, as per a recent tiff with my 'Minerva', and being ignored for the last six weeks, I am in a majorly angsty mood, and writing like a fiend in a very sad attempt to cope. Please enjoy the result of my misery - at least some good has come out of it. **

* * *

It had been at least a year since the younger woman had seen the older one standing in front of her. It had been at least five years since they'd been alone together. Chocolate eyes stared intently into emerald ones, every sign that what she felt for her former teacher was reciprocated flashing in her mind. The classroom in which they now stood was dark, quite the opposite of how it was in the younger woman's memory, where the two of them had first gotten to know each other. A student and a teacher was all they had been, but as the bushy haired know-it-all had grown into a beautiful woman, with grace and maturity of someone far beyond her years, things had changed.

Hermione Ganger had fallen in love with her teacher in this room, and to her eternal damnation, Minerva McGonagall had done absolutely nothing to put a stopper in the great wound from which she bled; a wound that could only be caused by unrequited love. For years, Hermione had felt like she was slowly dying of a broken heart. She had gotten engaged to her long-time friend, Ron Weasley, as was expected of her, and on the outside she appeared to be happy with the future that lay before her. However, Hermione could not find it within her soul to be happy with a love, which while it was not false in any way, held only a fraction of the all-consuming need that enveloped her when she thought of Minerva.

For Minerva McGonagall's part, she had held her protégé in the highest regard since she had met the younger Gryffindor, but that was all. Being so much the elder, she felt, even a friendship between them would be impossible. The inequality was a chasm that could not be bridged, and without even footing, the mutual respect that Minerva held between herself and those she called friends was a requirement for friendship. The older witch had tried to explain this to Hermione after the younger witch graduated and began sending Owls, hoping to converse about this and that over tea. She tried to explain by seldom replying to such Owls, and never agreeing to meet, rather than by actually saying she was disinclined to forge any sort of friendship with the younger witch. She hadn't wanted to hurt Hermione's feelings, and that, right there, had been her big mistake.

A year since any contact at all left the two women unsure of what to say, though Merlin knew both of their minds were racing. Hermione was trying to figure out how she could still be so in love with a woman she barely knew anymore, and Minerva had suddenly realized that while a friendship had not developed between them, something else entirely had. Though she had never looked at another woman in a sexual context before, she found that her eyes were assessing Hermione's soft curves, and a hum was beginning to resound within her body. She _wanted_ Hermione. Even more to the point, she could tell by the way Hermione's pupils were dilating that the younger witch wanted her as well.

A brief thought crossed Minerva's mind which considered the fact that Hermione was engaged to me married, and that if she gave into this primal urge that was so obviously tempting the stunning young woman before her, that she might regret it in the morning. They both might. On the other hand, what did they have to lose? Minerva would never tell a soul, and she knew beyond any doubt that Hermione would keep silent as well. It could be years before they met again; it was not like they maintained any sort of regular contact which, if stopped, would be noticed by their respective social circles. It could happen now, just once, and they could never speak of it again. Unlike most torrid affairs, in this case it really was that simple.

Hermione, it seemed, was thinking along much the same lines. "Just this once," came a whispered plea, as the she took a tentative step toward the older woman. "Just give me tonight," she said.

All hesitation on Minerva's part vanished when a soft hand took her own, brought it up to a pair of rosy lips, and kissed the inside of the older witch's wrist. "Hermione…" Minerva said, surprised when she realized that she had just moaned.

Neither woman would later recall who initiated what followed: lips crashed together, and two pairs of hands began exploring bodies that were not their own. They stood there in the middle of the classroom, getting the first taste of what they hoped would become more in short order.

"Can we go to…?" Hermione breathed into Minerva's ear.

"My quarters…" the older woman finished, apparating them from the classroom directly into her bedroom without any further urging on Hermione's part. The landing was less than graceful as the two women tumbled to the carpeted floor in a mess of tangled limbs, but still, they did not stop.

Hermione shifted on top of Minerva, her knee trying to make contact with the apex of the older woman's thighs, but finding the stiff teaching robes the Transfiguration Professor was wearing to be inhibiting her. Giving up, for now, Hermione quickly began pulling at the garment, intent on finding its fasteners and undo them. Small buttons were found starting at the top of Minerva's neckline and going downward. Deft fingers undid the clasps quickly, and the older witch moaned as Hermione's lips began to kiss every inch of skin as it was exposed.

Minerva ran her hands under Hermione's simple, cotton shirt. The younger witch's skin was on fire, and her pulse could be felt, pounding. Minerva held the shirt as Hermione moved lower and lower down her torso, ministrations which were causing her own heart to race in anticipation. By the time the younger witch was kissing below her naval, Minerva had pulled Hermione's shirt over her head, removing it between kisses. She hissed in discomfort as Hermione roughly pulled her robes the rest of the way off, leaving her clad only in a black bra and matching boy-cut knickers. She kicked off her shoes and got to her feet, taking advantage of the pause in Hermione's assault as the younger woman started to remove her blue jeans.

"Come," Minerva panted, nodding towards the king sized canopy bed.

Hermione did not need to be told twice. She finished removing her jeans, along with her red bikini knickers, and then moved to follow. She undid her bra on route to the bed, where Minerva was already laying down, braless, looking at the younger witch's naked body with a soft smile. Her own bra dropped to the ground, and her hands moved to grip the black lace which covered her long awaited prize.

Minerva's legs were pushed apart gently as Hermione moved into position. The younger witch experimentally jabbed her tongue forward, deep into the folds behind neatly trimmed ebony curls, and then licked upward. The unfamiliar contact made the older woman tense, and her legs pushed against Hermione's hands, attempting to close.

"Oh no you don't," Hermione hissed, showing uncharacteristic aggression as she dug her nails into Minerva's thighs and pushed them back apart, before diving forward with her tongue again, twisting it around until she located Minerva's clitoris.

She then began sucking in earnest, causing the older woman to gasp as arousal flooded through her body. The contrast between the pain of a moment again and the pleasure as Hermione sucked on her clit was intoxicating. Minerva wanted more.

"Please," she begged. "Oh, god, please."

One of Hermione's hands relaxed its grip on her leg, and Minerva only had a second to wonder why before she felt two fingers penetrate her, while the younger woman's tongue continued to tease her clit. Her hips bucked on their own accord, pushing into Hermione's hand, needing more pressure.

Hermione's second hand moved position now, and was placed firmly on Minerva's lower abdomen, holding the squirming witch in place. She than began to thrust more aggressively, displaying surprising strength as her single hand held the older woman in place as her body fought for movement on its own accord. Then, Hermione's fingers found Minerva's G-spot, and five seconds later, the older woman screamed as she climaxed. Just about the time she began coming down from her orgasm, Hermione resumed pumping away, bringing on a second, and even more intense orgasm than the first.

"Fuck!" Minerva groaned as her body shuddered in pleasure.

"Enjoy that?" she heard Hermione ask.

Minerva blinked, trying to focus her blurred eyes on the speaker. Hermione had an absolutely wicked grin on her face, and as green eyes met brown, the older woman's strength returned and she suddenly lurched forward, grabbing Hermione by the arms and dragging the younger witch's body on top her own.

Hermione squeaked in surprise, but recovered quickly and used the momentum to capture Minerva's lips in a searing kiss. The older witch could taste herself on Hermione's tongue – a foreign flavor but not one she disliked at all.

Why had she never done this before?

With an inspired twist, Minerva flipped Hermione off of her naked form, and then rolled on top of her, quickly reengaging the kiss they'd just been engaged in.

"Yes!" Hermione growled in approval, as Minerva began sucking on one of her nipples, and groping the opposite breast.

After a minute, the older woman took the hand that had been playing with Hermione's pert breast, and allowed it to begin drifting downward in a zig-zag pattern, touching each inch of skin from next to naval, and then lower…and lower…

Hermione gasped as Minerva's fingers slipped inside her slick folds, and then again as the older witch bit down on her nipple. Though not normally a fan of pain, this action caused her to orgasm, and so Hermione decided that Minerva was welcome to hurt her any time she liked. "Damnit!"

Minerva let go of Hermione's breast, and with a quick smile she maneuvered her body between Hermione's legs, aggressively pushing them apart and then going full force ahead with fucking the younger witch with her tongue.

Hermione could feel the muscles in her abdomen beginning to tighten again as Minerva began sucking her clitoris intently. She was already close when the older witch reinserted her fingers, this time at a better position to go deeper – and deeper she went. Minerva found Hermione's G-spot quickly, and seconds later the younger witch screamed in ecstasy. "Oh – my – GOD!"

Minerva was not done. She took one hand and placed it on Hermione's pelvis, low enough that her thumb could reach and apply pressure to the younger woman's already contracting clitoris. Her other hand was free to again begin pumping furiously deep into Hermione's tight, wet, cunt.

Orgasm three reached Hermione with such intensity, that her world went black. When she opened her eyes again, Minerva was peering down at her, curiously. "Have you ever passed out from an orgasm before?" she asked.

Hermione lazily raised her eyebrows. "No…"

"Well you were only unconscious for about a minute," Minerva informed her.

"That was bloody incredible," Hermione whispered. "The best sex of my life."

Minerva huffed. "You're young yet, Hermione. I'm sure you'll have better sex down the line sometime."

"Doubt it," the younger witch sighed, looking away from the emerald eyes peering at her.

"Why?"

"Because it won't be with you," came the confession that Minerva had been avoiding for several years. Yes, she knew how Hermione felt, but it didn't really matter. They couldn't be more than this once. They both knew that.

"Will you regret this?" Minerva asked softly.

"Never," Hermione swore, turned back to face her former teacher. "I would have regretted it if we hadn't. Which is why I came tonight, you know. I'm set to marry Ron in a few weeks, but I had to see you…I had to know if I was right and you did feel something toward me."

"How did you know I felt something for you," Minerva inquired, "when I didn't even know myself until I saw you?"

Hermione shrugged, sitting up. "I just knew. I guess I should get going then," she muttered.

"Don't," Minerva heard herself say, reaching out and gabbing the younger woman's hand. "Stay the night. Just this once?"

Hermione looked startled, but then her lips quirked upward slightly and she nodded. "Just this once," she agreed, lying back down and snuggling close to the woman she knew she would always love, even if she never could be with her again. The older witch pulled the covers over them, and spooned Hermione, kissing the crook of the younger woman's neck as this fingers entwined across Hermione's breast.

* * *

**Please review! **


End file.
